


One Big Family

by vaderina



Series: Welcome to the Family [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival's parents invite Newt's family over to celebrate their engagement. If only they'd know what Newt's parents were like before they sent the letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> Characters don't belong to me, only the typos and mistakes.

“PERCY?” Newt’s panicked hollering echoed through the Auror Department. Heads whipped up as the man hurried by clutching a piece of parchment in his hand. “Percy! Do something about your parents.”

Percival looked at Piquery with a pleading look before he dropped his head in his palms. The door to his office burst open as Newt stormed in. He looked at Picquery and it brought him up short, he’d clearly interrupted a meeting here. But at the same time, he needed Percy and he’d already interrupted their flow so he might as well get this sorted now. Newt unceremoniously shoved the clutched piece of paper under the other wizard’s nose. Percy took it and smoothed out the slightly sweat dampened paper. He could see Picquery’s eyebrow raise in a delicate disbelief, it was rare for anyone to dare interrupt a meeting between Madam President and the Director of Magical Security. To be fair, Newt wasn’t just anyone. And if Percival caught anyone in the department calling him Percy after this then they were in for a swift demotion straight down to Wand Permits. In Alaska. Seriously.

The note in front of him was addressed to both him and Newt, it was from his parents. They’d written to both of their parents to let them know about their engagement. Newt’s parents sent the owl back with demands about the wedding being held in England and a list of dates that it can’t be on. Percival’s parents on the other hand seemed to have gone the other way. It was almost an essay of expressed delights, all manner of endearments and odd stories as an aside of when they got engaged. It would have been quite endearing were it not for the last sentence. They were inviting them back for a small celebration. And they’d invited Newt’s parents. That was not good. Percival could feel a similar dread rising in his throat that Newt must have felt. His parents and Newt’s parents weren’t exactly compatible. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to demote himself to the Wand Permits Department in Alaska. Newt could be his secretary there. Nobody would have to know where they disappeared to. He’d tell everyone he was going on a deep undercover assignment and never resurface. That seemed like a good idea.

“Oh no.” he sighed.

Picquery cleared her throat. The two men in the room snapped to attention.

“I believe congratulations are in order?” she offered with a small smile. Of course she could read handwriting upside down. Curse her. Or maybe she could tell him he can’t take the holiday he would need to make it to his parents’ place. He raised hopeful eyes at her.

“Of course you may have as much time off as needed to attend the small celebration your parents are planning. Family is important.”

Nope. Definitely curse her. Newt was red in the face, hands spasmodically clenching by his side.

“Please don’t make us go?” he ventured. The president gave them an odd look.

“As far as I’m concerned you both have the time off. However it is your choice to go or not. But I will not tolerate Howlers in the office from irate parents. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear.” Percival replied. Newt nodded along.

“Now, I do believe you interrupted a meeting Mr. Scamander. Please see that you close the door behind you.” she instructed. Newt lowered his gaze and walked to the door. He cast one more pleading look at Percival before he left. The older wizard sighed and stashed the letter away in his desk, he’ll sort it out after lunch.

Newt appeared at his desk around lunchtime. He seemed more calm and collected than in the morning. Percival smiled at him and pulled two bags out from behind his desk. It was a rare treat for him to have made lunch in the morning, even if it usually was just leftovers from the previous night’s dinner.

“Sorry about this morning.” Newt said as he took one of the bags.

“Eh. I’d have done much the same.” Percival brushed aside the apology.

“I’ve jinxed three of your aurors,” came the quiet confession. Percival raised an admonishing eyebrow, “they were calling you Percy. They should be able to read again by tomorrow, writing might take a little longer. So don’t expect any sensible reports from them.”

He couldn’t help it, Percival chuckled. He knew Newt had his best interest at heart but had a rather novel way of protecting said interests. Having said that, most of the reports that came from junior aurors made no sense anyway so it wasn’t exactly a huge loss. Perhaps they’d even learn something in the process.

“The niffler has also exacted revenge. He likes you.”

“He’d better.” Percival smiled. “After all the work we put into proposing to you.”

Newt’s face lit up with the memory before it flickered to worry. He bit his lip and peered up at Percival from below his hair.

“What are we going to do about our parents?” he mumbled.

“They’re adults, they can sort themselves out. In the meantime we enjoy our time off and make ourselves as scarce as decorum allows.”

Newt nodded and shovelled food in his mouth. It was obvious he wasn’t happy with the situation, neither was Percival but there wasn’t a lot he could do. His parents had already sent out the invitation. They will just deal with any fallout as and when it came to it. He did his best to quash the irrationally optimist part of himself that hoped the family meeting would all go fine. Really, he should have known better than to even hope it would all go smoothly.

As the day of the family get-together approached Newt became more withdrawn. He looked more nervous of everyone and spent more time in the case with his creatures. More often than not Percival would get home and take dinner down to him, then he would go back into their apartment for a few hours to read and relax. When he got tired he’d traipse back down into the case to find where Newt had fallen asleep - most of the time it was either by the mooncalves or in the crèche with the youngest of his creatures all piled onto and around him. Some days it was easier to just transfigure his coat into a bed and curl up with Newt in the case rather than cajole and drag him up into the apartment to their proper bed.

The dreaded day finally arrived. They apparated to Percival’s parents’ house mid-morning. Newt looked like he was steeling himself for his final trip to a slaughterhouse. His grip on his case was white knuckled, his hair was a messy mop from where he’d run his hand through it repeatedly. His eyes were permanently glued to shoulder level, never rising higher than that. Even his head was tilted off to the side and down as though he were shrinking in on himself. Percival found himself beseeching any deity that would listen for a smooth and pleasant few days. However nobody listened to him. They knocked on the door which flew open almost immediately. Percival’s parents rushed out to greet them with hugs, obviously delighted to have their sons home. Newt had kept in touch with them after they had visited a few months back, fire calling them every now and then, otherwise sending owls back and forth. It was safe to say that Percival’s parents were smitten with him.

They were ushered into the house where their overnight bags were deposited in Percival’s old bedroom. Newt’s case was also left there much to Percival’s parents’ disappointment. They’d secretly been hoping to be invited down there to meet more of the creatures and see how much Gertrude had grown since they last saw her. However Newt sadly shook his head as he put the strapped shut case under the bed. Percival waved his parents off with a murmured “later” when they cast questioning eyes at him. No sooner had they sat down in the living room with cups of tea and coffee the doorbell rang. Newt jumped violently at the sound which drew concerned looks before they all moved to welcome the new guests.

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander stood impatiently in front of the house with a mild look of disdain. They were in full ceremonial robes while Theseus lingered behind them in smart day-to-day clothes. Newt stared at the floor, ashamed when his family moved into the house with little regard for him.

“No house-elves?” Mrs. Scamander sniffed.

“No need. We enjoy puttering around the house ourselves. I find it very rewarding personally.” Ma said with a proud smile. Their house was small, cosy and warm. Nothing like the mansion Newt had grown up in. With their parents heading towards the bedroom Theseus bumped his shoulder into Newt’s.

“You’re okay. I’ll try to keep them in check. Percival knows what they’re like. He’ll help as well, won’t you?” Theseus looked at Percival for confirmation.

“Newt, you’ve got us and Ma and Pa, we’ll be your buffer. Don’t worry.” he tried to sound reassuring but he doubted Newt would hear it as such. The younger wizard just nodded, eyes hovering around his shoulder. Before they could say anything else their parents were breezing towards them. Once more they settled into the living room. The pleasant chitchat soon took a turn to discussing the happy event that brought the two families together.

“We never thought Newt would find someone who would put up with all his idiosyncrasies. Percival is so good to overlook his flaws.” Mrs. Scamander started.

“Quite,” Mr. Scamander piped up, “I don’t know how Percival here ended up settling so far below his station. But we’re grateful for his oversight.”

Newt resolutely stared into his cup while Theseus shifted uncomfortably.

“Quite the contrary.” Ma cut in, her tone a little sharper. Newt glanced up at her before his eyes slammed back down to his cup. “Newt has been delightful, I think he is an equal, if not better – no offence meant Percy – what I mean is that he brings out the best in Percy. Nobody is settling in this relationship.”

Mrs. Scamander looked at her with a calculating gaze.

“We were worried that once Percival met Theseus he would realise that there were better options out there. Newt has always been the black sheep of the family. Never did fit in anywhere the poor thing.” she said.

“Mother, we talked about this.” Theseus cut in sharply before the tension could rise further. “Mrs. Graves, perhaps you’d be kind enough to excuse my mother, she’s had a long trip and is tired. I’m sure my parents would welcome the chance to have a respite from everything.”

“I’m so sorry, I got carried away, I was really looking forward to meeting whoever raised Newt to be such a wonderful young man. Please, do take as much time as you need. I anticipate dinner to be ready around 7 or 8ish.” Ma stood with a forced smile. As Newt’s parents filed out of the room she looked at Newt with worry. He had buried his face in his hands and was obviously struggling. Percival’s hand rested on the small of his back running the occasional soothing circle as he murmured inaudibly to his fiancé. Theseus gave them a tight smile as he followed his parents.

“Newt, honey?” Ma sank back into her seat. All she got in reply was a sniffle and Newt wiped at his eyes furiously.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry, it’s disgraceful to cry. I’m trying to stop. It’s shameful. I’ll stop.” he said, more to himself than anyone else though fresh tears welled up in his eyes all the same.

“It’s okay Newt. You’re okay.” Pa joined in. Abruptly Newt stood, he didn’t look at anyone as he spoke.

“I just need to check on my case. Please excuse me.” he hurried out of the room. The Graves family shared a troubled look.

“Did you know?” Ma asked. Percival nodded sadly. “I’m sorry. If I had known I wouldn’t have invited them.”

“You weren’t to know.” Percival patted her on the knee. “Just, try not to rock the boat too much?”

His parents nodded pensively. It was going to be a long weekend. Percival and Theseus descended into the case together in the hopes of keeping Newt company for the afternoon. However the man was nowhere to be found. Every now and then they’d feel eyes on them as they walked through the habitats but Newt remained elusive. The creatures shifted uncomfortably around them as though they knew of the unrest in the world outside their case. Eventually the two men got back to Dougal’s nest. The demiguise looked at them mournfully before hopping off his perch and taking them by the hand Dougal led them back deep into the case. He stopped just outside of the obscurial’s tundra and gestured them through. They’d only taken a peek into the habitat, so devoid of colour they were sure they’d have spotted Newt had he hidden in there. Plus it was so cold, surely Newt would have taken to a warmer habitat. Once again they cast looks round the habitat but nothing stood out. Theseus narrowed his eyes and pointed.

“There.” he said as he set off for a snowbank in the distance. Percival followed him and all too soon they got to a small mound in the snow. As they walked round it they found Newt, hugging his knees drawn up to his chest. As one the two older wizards sank down either side of him, Percival pulled him into a hug while Theseus awkwardly patted him on the arm. Newt looked up at them, eyelashes clumped and eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry.” he croaked hoarsely. Percival just shushed him gently. They sat in the cold for a long while. Eventually Newt’s hitching breath settled and he minutely relaxed into the hug. Theseus softly nudged him and wordlessly they got up. They moved out of the case and settled on the bed on Percival’s old room, each wrapped in a blanket. Slowly Theseus began to chatter about his work, drawing first just shy looks then disbelieving laughter from Newt as he relayed his more outrageous stories. Percival joined in too and quickly it became a game of one-upmanship. Tentatively Newt started chipping in with his own encounters and mishaps. As they warmed up they migrated closer into a pile. None of them noticed when Ma stuck her head in to check on them and quietly withdrew a small smile on her lips. There was a lull in their conversation and voices from the kitchen next door drifted through the wall.

“Mrs. Graves, I have a business proposition for you.” Mrs. Scamander’s voice was loud and clear. Newt stiffened on the bed, the other two also perked up in worry.

“Your family is one of the original twelve. Surely that reputation takes some skill to live up to. You have an image to maintain after all.” she continued. Ma’s soft reply was lost in a low murmur.

“I think Theseus is a much better match for Percival. He is ambitious, well respected and wise. We also don’t want the name Scamander to be associated with a bumbling fool here in America. So, I have with me a very powerful love potion. It will ensure Theseus and Percival’s mutual affection. Of course I will pay you as well for your services. How does 500 galleons sound?”

Newt chocked back on a whimper. He looked between his brother and Percival before his face shuttered completely. Percival was so shocked at the brazen approach of his future in-laws he almost missed his Ma’s response.

“Mrs. Scamander. I was raised to always be polite and respectful of everyone. And that is the only reason I am not throwing you out of my house this instant.” her voice was seething with rage. Percival shivered, he’d never heard her so angry, even when he had to resit an end of term exam he’d failed because he’d been skipping classes in favour of attending the banned duelling club.

“I don’t know what your problems with Newt are but don’t think for a second that I will sink so low as to do anything like you’d suggest. He is a wonderful young man who deserves all the love and happiness in the world.”

“He is a mistake, we never wanted another son. I should have left him out in the hippogriff’s run on his first winter. The damned house elves protected him too much though.” Mrs. Scamander said. Newt ducked his head and bit his fist trying to keep the sobs back. Fresh tears fell in his lap no matter how hard he fought to hold them in. Theseus slid off the bed shaking with rage, ready to barge next door. Newt’s arm darted after him.

“Don’t. Please. It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it.” he begged. Theseus shook his head.

“Enough is enough little brother.” he looked at Percival with fierce determination and left the room. The other two men followed him, Newt trying to stop him while Percival was trying to protect Newt from further harm. Theseus walked into the kitchen while the others hovered by the door.

“Mother, everything you said could be heard loud and clear next door.” he announced.

“So? It’s not like anything I said wasn’t the truth.” his mother retorted with a shrug.

“I think you need to leave now. I may fire-call you at Christmas but don’t expect anything more. Please, leave before I do something I’ll regret.”

Mrs. Scamander huffed and shoved past the two men by the door. Newt was resolutely trying not to show any emotion but he was almost curled in on himself with his shoulders hunched, head down and one hand holding onto his other wrist in a tight grip. His parents appeared with their bags and stopped in front of him.

“This is all your fault.” Mrs. Scamander hissed. “You turned your brother against us.”

“Despicable. And stop your crying, it’s disgusting and shameful you snivelling fool.” Mr. Scamander added.

“To think I wasted my three favourite hippogriffs’ names on you. You don’t even deserve to be named after a house elf. You aren’t worthy of being called a Scamander. I only have one son and it certainly isn’t you.” the slap that followed her words was completely unexpected by all.

Ma sprang into action then along with her son and Theseus. They formed a human shield between Newt and his parents.

“I’m not sure I know what exactly is going on here,” Pa’s voice floated down the corridor, “but I think I heard enough. Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, the door is there, please make sure it doesn’t hit you on the back end as you leave.”

The two stormed out of the house leaving it in silence. A small whimper broke the spell. As one the three shielding Newt turned to look at him. His arms had wrapped around his waist and he was bent over in misery. A bright red handprint marked his cheek. As they watched he slid down the wall into a ball of misery on the ground. Percival was next to him in a flash, pulling him into an embrace.

“Theseus, a word please.” Pa asked firmly. He and his wife led Theseus into the living room, giving their son a moment with his partner. Theseus braced himself for what was to come.

“Are you okay?” the gentle question from Pa threw him. He expected to be interrogated, perhaps threatened before being thrown out after his parents. A mute nod was all he could muster.

“Sit down.” Ma ushered him to the sofa. He sat down numbly, the events of what had just happened slowly sinking in. The urge to run to newt was so strong but he knew that he couldn’t give what he needed right now, so he stayed put. A cup of coffee appeared in his hands.

“It’s okay.” Ma reassured him with a hand on his arm. He looked at her guiltily. These people had just stood up for Newt and protected him, taken him under their wing – something he never could managed – and now they were taking their time to comfort him rather than Newt. It made his head spin.

“Take your time.” Ma smiled at him sadly. The words came haltingly to him as he stumbled over stories, snippets of their lives which he’d never dared talk about before. He wasn’t even sure if it made sense half the time but Percival’s parents never interrupted. They listened as he told them of Newt growing up in his shadow, raised by the house elves he’d tried to free as their parents ignored him. His mother’s disdain, he father’s strict demands and harsh punishments. It all came pouring out of him, the guilt of not being able to protect Newt. Of not being a better brother.

“How could a young child stand up to his parents though?” Pa questioned softly. “You were but a child yourself don’t forget.”

The absolution in those words left Theseus reeling. He’d tried to take the blame from Newt whenever he could but his parents always saw through him. And the punishment for Newt would always be worse when he tried to protect him. Eventually it became easier to stay away, stay out of it all.

While his parents were taking care of Theseus, Percival tried to hold Newt together. It felt like the younger man had finally broken. The sobs wracked his lithe body and his fists clutched at Percival’s shirt, crumpling it almost beyond recognition. His devastation and humiliation left him unable to do anything but hold onto the last stable part of his life as he cried. Slowly he quieted, his clutch loosened on Percival’s shirt. Looking down, Percival noted that Newt had cried himself into an exhausted sleep on the floor of the hallway. He gathered him closer and picked him up just as Ma stepped out of the living room. She ran a gentle hand through Newt’s hair with a sad smile.

“Get him to bed. We’ll talk when he wakes up.” she ushered him towards their room. Percival put Newt down on the bed and gently tucked him in then slipped quietly out of the room. He caught Ma’s arm in the kitchen.

“Thank you.” he said and gave her a hug.

“Anything for my sons.” she replied. “I think both Scamander boys need some TLC. Would you mind if Theseus took your old study for a bit?”

Percival shook his head as he released the older witch from his arms.

“As long as he needs it it’s his as far as I’m concerned.”

Newt stirred in the bed, it was dark outside. He sat up with a gasp and looked round, his hand coming up to his cheek.

“Relax Newt.” Percival crooned. He placed a reassuring hand on Newt’s arm. “My parents were wondering if you’d like to have dinner in the case?”

Newt swallowed and nodded shyly and got a blinding smile in return.

“I’ll let Ma know.” Percival bounced off the bed after a quick peck to his cheek.

Dinner was a strained affair. They set up a table near the bowtruckles’ tree and warded it off with charms to keep interested beasts away from the food. Newt was sullen and barely touched his plate. His eyes kept sliding off to the side and looked suspiciously misty. Theseus was sat next to him, occasionally nudging him for reassurance and support. Percival was on his other side, his leg pushed flush against Newt’s. It made eating a tight affair but he needed to feel Newt next to him, warm and steady. Opposite them Ma and Pa were carrying most of the conversation with Percival and Theseus occasionally chipping in. Once everyone was done Ma began to clear away the table.

“Newt, sweetie, I was wondering if you’d honour us with a tour of your case?” she ventured. Newt looked up at her in surprise before his eyes slid off her again. He nodded and got up to lead them round. It took some cajoling from Percival’s parents but gradually Newt thawed, his introductions of the creatures started to include little stories and occasionally a glimmer of a fond smile. Gertrude recognised her friends and made a beeline for them as soon as they were near her. She was the size of a lion now, gangly limbed like a teenager though still just as boisterous as before. She gladly took the offered treats with a purr. By the time they Newt led them to the crèche he was giving out the bottles for feeding much more naturally than the robotic way he’d started the tour. He’d relaxed a little and his eyes started to get some life back into them. It wasn’t perfect by any means but it was perhaps the beginning of the road to a new family for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for your comments and kudos! This was going to be a one shot story that ran away and series of four. I can't thank you guys enough for your support, I couldn't have done it without you all.


End file.
